Fitted sheets, sometimes referred to as bottom sheets, are the sheets that cover a mattress on a bed. Fitted sheets often have elastic sewn into each one of the four corners to help the sheet remain in place over the mattress. Because of their configuration, and particularly because of the elastic located in the corners, fitted sheets can be difficult to fold, for example, after cleaning.